In recent years, portable electronic devices are developed rapidly and widely used in people's daily life with the high demand for convenience.
However, these portable electronic devices may need either an adapter with power line or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) transmission line for the electrically charging; and this electrically charging manner is inconvenient to users.